RWBY: Mages and Students
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Boys and Girls, Tek here, Now, i'll cut right to the chase, this story was made from boredom, so if it isn't good, well it wasn't meant to be, have fun, i hope you enjoy, I don't own Fairy Tail or RWBY, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Makarov's Offer

(Beacon Academy-Headmaster's Office)

Headmaster Ozpin was sat behind his desk looking at a picture of Summer, him, Qrow, Tai, and a young Ruby and Yang _'and now look at them, Summer you would have been so proud of your daughter, she made it to Beacon Academy two years early, if only I could tell her the truth, what do you think Summer? Should I tell her?'_ before he could think about it anymore a beeping that he never though he'd hear again went off from the vault hidden behind a picture of Haven Academy, he opened the vault after moving the picture and picked up to communication Lacrima that his friend Makarov had given him, he activated it, Makarov's face appeared.

"Hello Richard, how are you my old friend?" Ozpin smiled at the casual use of his first name "I'm fine Makarov, how are your brats doing?" Makarov smiled with pride "They are fine, still causing needless destruction but we did find the son of Mavis" Oz's eyes widened in shock "Oh? What's his name and magic?" "His name is Tekuya Vermilion, and he has his mother's **Fairy Magic** , his father's **Ankhseram Black Magic** , his adopted father's **Dark Dragon Slayer Magic** and one of my brat's magic called **Secret Circle Magic** , anyways, why did you look so stressed my friend?" Oz's eyes darkened "Summer was murdered almost 8 years ago Makarov" Makarov gasped "No, who did it, I'll bring the entire Guild to wipe out whoever killed my Goddaughter, wait Ruby, is she alright?" Oz smiled "She's fine, she's here at Beacon Academy, she got in two years early" Makarov beamed at that, he always counted Summer as his Daughter so that would make Ruby his Granddaughter.

"Well that must fill you with a lot of pride then hey Richard?" "Damn right it does, but I'm scared that Salem will figure out that she is my Granddaughter, that would make her a major target and she is just not skilled enough yet" he ended with a frown, Makarov frowned in thought before a massive grin appeared on his face "Send her here, we can train her and a select group in magic, it can only be a maximum of 12 students and 2 teachers though" Ozpin frowned in confusion "I thought the Gateway was closed for good" "It was until Tek showed that he was a **Secret Circle** mage, he can open a portal to your office, but it costs energy that is why only a maximum of 12 students and 2 teachers can come through, so get Qrow to fill in your position and come join is, learn some magic and bring your students, Salem can't get to her here".

Ozpin's eyes held a glimmer of hope "Would he do it?" Makarov's smile never faded "He is Mavis's son in more than just blood, he got her heart, determination, curiosity and stubbornness" Ozpin chuckled "so he'll be a genuine pleasure to meet and get to know" "Damn right, now the portal will open in your office at 5 pm tomorrow" "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow Makarov" "See ya soon" and with that the connection cut off. Ozpin picked up his scroll and called Qrow "Hello Oz" "Hello Qrow, I need you to head here immediately" "Why? what's the big hurry?" "I was contacted by Summer's Godfather and it seems he has a way to open a portal to Fiore, I will then be going there with Glynda and 12 students, so they can learn Magic and Fiorien Fighting Styles" "Really? Well then I guess I'll be acting Headmaster for a little while, who is taking over Combat?" "I'm going to have Winter Schnee take over the combat class, now try to get her for tomorrow before 5 pm" "Will do Oz" the Scroll cut off and Ozpin went to bed with a massive grin on his face and hope in his heart.

(The Fairy Tail Guildhall-Fiore-5 Minutes after Makarov cut the call)

Makarov walked out of his office and looked at his group of mages "Alright listen up brats, I've just been on the Lacrima to an old friend of mine, in fact he was the father of my Goddaughter Summer, I'm here to ask something of you Tekuya" "What is it Gramps?" "I want you to open up a dimension portal using your **Secret Circle Magic** , I will give you the details just before you open it tomorrow at 5 pm" Tek looked thoughtful "You said was the father, what happened to your Goddaughter?" Makarov frowned "She was murdered 8 years ago by a woman called Salem" Tek's eyes darkened considerably.

"Salem, queen of the Grimm, you're talking about the dimension where the moon is shattered" Makarov looked at him surprised "How did you?" "I've been alive for over a century, I have moved across Dimensions, I've been to that one before, I also collected some Grimm in a pocket dimension, now I have a use for them as you are most likely inviting people from there into our dimension" Makarov smiled "Of course you would be able to figure it out, one of the 12 students coming is the Daughter of Summer, then there are two teachers coming, I was hoping you would give them one of your Scrolls each" Tek looked thoughtful "For the Daughter of Summer, happily, but for the others we shall see, I need to check their aura first, to see if they would abuse their new powers" Makarov looked thoughtful then nodded "That is fine, now brats be ready for our guests tomorrow at 5 pm" the Guild cheered.


	2. Chapter 2: Students and Magic

(Fairy Tail Guildhall-The next day-4:55 pm)

The Guild looked between Tek and Makarov in barely hidden anticipation, Makarov cleared his throat "I believe that now would be a good time to open the portal Tek, the place you need to open it is Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office" Tek nodded before lifting his hand "Okay here goes, **12 Layer Secret Circle, Dimension Portal, Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office** " the portal opened.

(The same time in Opzin's Office)

Oz was looking over Team's RWBY, JNPR and CVFY with pride, you twelve have been chosen to join me and Professor Goodwitch on an expedition into another Dimension, it is not the first time I have been to this dimension and I have been invited back, after I explained that I had a duty to my students I was then offered 13 other places for people and you were all chosen, now the portal should be opening anytime now" Ruby raised her hand "Um, Professor?" "Yes, Miss Rose" "What is the dimension called?" "Fiore" as he said it the Portal appeared "Now everyone, form a straight line, I'll be at the front, Professor Goodwitch at the back" the all formed into the line and walked through the portal.

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

The mages of Fairy Tail watched as two adults and 12 Adolescents walked through the portal that then closed, Makarov was the first to act, he walked over to Ozpin, "Hello Richard, welcome back to Fiore, and this must be your assistant Glynda, a pleasure to meet you" Ozpin smiled and turned to Glynda "This is my associate Makarov Dreyer, I'm sure I've told you about him" "You have, a pleasure Makarov, I've heard many good things about you" Makarov smiled and was about to speak when a cough echoed through the building, everyone turned to Tekuya who was staring impassively at the new arrivals, a stare that reminded Ozpin of a certain little blonde "Ah you must be Tekuya, Son of Mavis" Tek looked him in the eyes and smiled before turning back to the rest of them, "before we get done to anything else, I have a question, which of you is the Daughter of Summer?" most of the new arrivals were confused before Ruby and Yang walked forward "I am Ruby Rose and this is my Sister Yang Xiao Long, Summer was my Mom and she raised Yang" Tek studied them for a second before smiling at them and putting a hand on both of their shoulders "Welcome to the family you two".

By this time all of the Students were confused, Makarov coughed getting their attention "Allow me to explain, Ruby's mother was my Goddaughter, so in a way that makes her my Granddaughter" he was about to continue but a speeding red projectile crashed into him, he looked down to see Ruby hugging him like her life depended on it "It's okay Ruby, you are safe here, my Guild is my family, so they are your family" she looked around to see everyone smiling at her, Natsu then did what they were all waiting for "How about after all the business, we through a party for our newest family member and you know what, they should all join Fairy Tail" Tek looked pleased "You know Natsu, that might be the smartest thing you have said all week" "HEY, are you saying that I'm not smart" "nope, now should I do it Master?" Makarov nodded, Tek looked at the new arrivals "I want all but Richard to line up" they all did so "Now I will be giving you all a scroll each, these Scrolls contain the knowledge of an Ancient form of magic, your magic will be based off your aura, are you ready?" the group nodded.

Tek walked to Ruby first "Ruby Rose, I gift you with the Scroll of **Heavenly Body Magic** , may you use it to defend your family" "Thank you" he turned to Wiess "to you Weiss Schnee, who's aura leaks a frost I haven't felt since I met Gray, so for you I gift the Knowledge of **Ice God Slayer Magic** , use it to freeze those who would harm your friends" "Of course" he turned to Blake before sniffing the air, his eyes widened in realization "Ah, I was hoping one of you would be, don't worry Blake Belladonna, you don't need to hide here, we are not racists like in Vale" Blake's eyes widened and she started to shake, Natsu was the first to react, he wrapped his arms around her and she broke down.

After a few minutes she looked at Tek "How did you know?" he pointed to his nose "I and a few others in here are Slayers, we have enhanced senses, Reflexes and strength" Blake sighed in defeat before removing her bow, all of the females aww'ed at the cute cat ears, Natsu looked confused "Why was she hiding them?" "In her dimension those with animal appendages are bullied and subjected to racism" The Dragon Slayers all growled over the blatant abuse "now for you Blake, I give you the Scroll of **Take-Over Magic** , now normally this would be based on a specific soul type, but I have made it so you can sue your Faunus Animal with it and I will give you the Grimm I have captured to **Take-Over** , This will make you a **Take-Over Magic: Grimm Soul** Mage" Blake went wide-eyed and nodded as she took the scroll, he then turned to Yang, "Now Yang Xiao Long, for your aura is one of Fire, you will be rebirthed from your old life into your new one, here is the scroll of **Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic** , use it to defend those you love" Yang nodded whilst cradling her scroll.

He then turned to Jaune "For the strategist of JNPR, Jaune Arc I bestow upon you the scroll of **Memory-Make Magic** , use your memories to destroy your foes" "Yes sir, I won't let you down". Tek smiled and turned to Nora, "Now Miss Valkyrie, because of your aura I have chosen a Slayer Magic for you, so here is the scroll of **Lightning Devil Slayer Magic** , strike your enemies down with furious Lightning" "Yes Sir" he then turned to Pyrrha "Miss Nikos, you are a lot like Erza, so I will give you a scroll on **Requip Magic** and leave the rest to Erza herself" Pyrrha nodded and walked over to the red-head who was signalling her. Tek then turned to Ren "Now Lie Ren, you like Miss Valkyrie, will have Slayer Magic but unlike her, your magic will need to Shadow based, so I will give you the scroll of **Shadow Phoenix Slayer Magic** , shroud your friend to protect them, while crushing your enemies" Ren bowed.

Tek turned to Coco "now you will be taught by Alzack and Bisca over there, here is the Scroll on **Gun Magic: Slayer Bullet Creation** , use it well" he then turned to Velvet "Now for you, I going to let you go to Mira, Elfman and Lisanna for Take-Over training to master your Faunus side, but from me you will gain the Scroll of **Earth Dragon Slayer Magic** , use it well" Velvet nodded before walking over to Mira, Tek then turned to Fox "For you I give the Scroll of **High Speed Magic** , now go over to your left and Jet will train you" Fox nodded before going to the left, where Jet grabbed his arm.

Tek then turned to Yatsu "Now for you, I grant you to scroll of **Take-Over Magic** where Blake has the slimmer speed based Grim you will have the bulker, strength based Grim, use it wisely" Yatsu bowed before walking over to Blake, Tek then walked over to Glynda "And for you Miss Goodwitch, an interestingly useful Magic known as **Arc of Nature** may it allow you to find hope and life where and when there is none" Glynda nodded and took the scroll.

Tek walk over to the side and put his hand out " **Requip: Portable Grimm Containers** " a box appeared and he grabbed it, he then walked over to Blake and Yatsu "Now, we are going to split these between you two, for Blake, the Beowolf, Creeper, Nightstalker, Alpha Beowolf, Wyvern, Lancer, Queen Lancer, Nevermore and Ancient Nevermore, for Yatsu, we have Boartusk, Ursa, Ursa Major, King Taijitu, Griffon, Goliath, Beringel, Deathstalker and Ancient Deathstalker, I want you to train with Mira, Lisanna and Elfman and when they say you are ready, you can perform your first **Take-Over** , understood?" they nodded along with Velvet, they then walked away with the **Take-Over** Siblings.

Tek walked over to the counter and picked up the stamp before walking over to them all one by one placing a stamp of a colour they chose where they wanted it, Yang had it gold and on her left breast (Think Moxxie from Borderlands), Velvet had hers brown and on the back of her right hand, Coco had hers brown as well on her left shoulder blade, Nora had hers in pink and on her left cheek, Ren had his in green and on the right side of his chest, Jaune had his in blue and on the opposite side to Ren, Pyrrha had hers in red and on her left hand, Yatsu had his in green and on his right shoulder, Fox had his in orange and on the right side of his neck, Wiess had hers in white and on her wrist, Blake had hers in black and on her left shoulder, Glynda got her's on her right hand in royal purple, Ruby was a bit different.

She looked at them all before turning back to Tek "Tek, where is your guild mark?" "Above my heart" Ruby though about it before smiling "I want my in red and just under my left breast" Tek blinked for a second before handing it to Mira "You heard the little lady" Mira giggled and took the stamp and Ruby over to the back where the other girls had gotten theirs in places that took removal of clothing and gave Ruby her mark, as they all came back together Tek smiled at them all "Welcome to Fairy Tail".


	3. Chapter 3: The Heir's Apprentice

Ruby was watching Blake, Velvet and Yatsu learn from Mira, Lisanna and Elman respectively before sighing and turning to see Tek watching over the training as Natsu was training Yang due to their element being the same, Ruby then got an idea and walked over to Tek. Tek turned and looked at her as she made her way over a determined look on her face, she stopped in front of him and he raised an eyebrow at her "Train me".

Silence echoed through the guildhall as everyone heard her demand, Natsu came over looking nervous and grabbed Ruby's arm "Come on Rubs stop messing around" she tore her arm from his grip and gave him a glare that nobody new Ruby was capable off "I'm not joking around" she turned back to Tek "Train me". Tek looked her over for a few minutes before sighing "Ruby…I don't doubt your determination but Natsu and Erza, two of our strongest members only lasted one or two weeks training with me, what makes you think you can last long enough to learn the magic you need to learn?" he saw a spark of fear appear in those silver eyes before it disappeared and her eyes filled up with gleaming determination which made him glow with pride internally "Because, I have to learn, and you seem like the person who is the most capable to teach me, I don't know why I feel that is the case I just do".

Tek looked at her for a few minutes, captured by the power in her gleaming silver eyes before he closed his eyes and sighed "Fine" everyone stopped staring at her and looked at him in shock, Ruby's shock quickly changed into a beaming smile that could have powered a magic vehicle for at least a month "Really?" Tek looked at her smiles for a few seconds seemingly in a trance before covering his eyes with his hand "Yes, yes, now put away that smile before you blind me" Ruby giggled at the mischief in his voice before just smiling at him normally, he uncovered his eyes and hid a grin which only he and Ruby knew existed "Jesus kid, was that a smile or a light spell?" Ruby giggled again before Tek's expression turned more serious "Come with me" he began to walk off, Ruby quickly followed.

(Fairy Tail Guildhall-Secret underground chamber)

Tek walked into the chamber and over to the giant door, Ruby on the other hand was looking around, she saw a set of women's clothing and a set of white armour with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, she turned and began to walk over to Tek wondering why this stuff was down here. Tek looked at Ruby "Now Ruby, you will be shown our greatest secret" she looked at him with confusion written on her face "Why would I be shown?" "As my apprentice, you are classified as the rank just under me in a guild hierarchy, meaning on I, the master and the guilds ace outrank you".

Ruby frowned as her mind pieced it all together "So as your apprentice, I outrank virtually everyone else in the guild, what sort of rank do you have to get that level of authority?" Tek turned to her "I'm Tekuya Vermilion, the Heir of Fairy Tail and this" he pushed open the doors to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and wing like objects in her hair "Is Mavis Vermilion the first master of Fairy Tail and my mother".

Ruby gasped as she looked over the young woman who looked younger than she was "Your mother? but she is younger than me" "do not be fooled by her age, my mother is currently 119 years old, she I an ageless immortal as is my father" Ruby looked insanely curious "So you are immortal as well then, hmm, that's kinda cool but also kinda problematic" Tek nodded "Now I want you to take that armour there and put it on".

Ruby looked at him with wide eyes "I can't wear that, that was your mother's armour" Tek nodded "It was, but my mother demanded that if I ever took on a female apprentice or had a female child, that they would don her armour" "But why?" "Because it represents that you are her heir's apprentice, I will also be infusing my magic with it and my symbol will appear around the Fairy Tail emblem" Tek walked over to the armour and put his hand on it, a flow of purple and black energy was absorbed by the armour as an Eclipse of the same energy formed around the Fairy Tail emblem "An eclipse is your symbol?" "Yes, I am the Dark Dragon Slayer" "Fair enough, can you put my emblem on it somewhere? as I am the last of the Rose line" Tek smiled you can wear your cape and the armour" Ruby looked at the armour in disbelief "How? It's bulky as hell and must weigh a ton, for that matter it will only slow me down" Tek smirked "Just put it on you'll understand".

Ruby still looked doubtful as she took the armour pieces, Tek turned around so that she had her privacy, Ruby put all but the chest piece on and felt a ton of weight on her arms and legs, she grimaced and put the final piece on. As the armour clicked into place, she felt the armour shrink until it snuggly fit her body size, it's weight also seemed to disappear until she couldn't even tell that she was wearing armour as there was no weight at all "I'm decent" Tek turned around and looked her over a few times unconsciously before nodding "It's looks good on you" Ruby blushed from both the statement and the way he was checking her out "Thank you…what do I call you?" Tek chuckled "I'll let you figure that one out, now come we will go to my private training grounds" Tek turned and walked out of the underground room with Ruby following after she attached her cloak to the back of the armour.

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

Even after ten minutes of Ruby and Tekuya disappearing all of the mages were looking nervously at both Yang and the direction that Tekuya and Ruby had gone, after a few more minutes of looking nervously between them Tek walked out back into the room "What the hell is everybody doing, we are a guild, get to work" Yang cracked, she ran at Tek with her fist raised, Tek looked at her with disinterest before raising his own fist "Dark Dragon" her eyes widened for a second before "Flaming Phoenix" "Shadow Fist" "Burning Claw" the two energy coated fists collided causing a shockwave and a plume of smoke as it cleared, it showed that neither had moved an inch after their fists collided.

Tek now had an interested look on his face "You're strong, after training with Natsu, you can train in Hand-to-hand with me for a while and here is your Sister now" everyone turned and gaped at the young woman donning a pure white armour with a Fairy Tail emblem in the centre surrounded by an eclipse, Makarov turned to Tek "Is that?" "It is, my mother demanded that if I took on a female apprentice, that they wear her armour" Ruby looked around at the people staring at her and blushed, she held her head high under their gaze as she turned to Mirajane "Mira, what is the world for teacher in Japanese?" "Sensei" Ruby nodded, she turned to Tek and bowed in a traditional Japanese manner "Shall we go Sensei?" Tek smiled "We shall" he turned to Makarov "We will be heading to my secret training grounds, I have a communication Lacrima if you need to contact me" Makarov nodded "How long will you be gone for?" "As long as it takes for her to learn her magic and a couple of side magics that will be useful to her" Tek then walked out of the guild with Ruby right behind him waving goodbye at the others.


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Months Later

(2 Months Later-Fairy Tail Guildhall)

Tek and Ruby had just arrived outside the guildhall when they heard arguing inside, the two looked at each-other and entered the hall to she Natsu holding something and the most of the guild shouting at him to give it to them, the others looked about ready to jump in at Natsu's defence, Tek and Ruby appeared at Natsu's side in seconds which shut the whole guild up, Tek turned to Natsu and looked down at the baby girl sleeping in his arms "Okay, Natsu explain to me what happened" "Well it went like this, I was on my way back to Magnolia after my last job when I smelled smoke, at the time it was raining so I rushed to the sight and saw a burning house and a woman dragging herself across the ground to get back to it, I stopped her and she asked me to save her daughters, so I rushed into the house and eat the flames before looking round, I found her dead Husband first before moving on to the next room where I found her eldest daughter dead under rubble hunched over this little one, I grabbed her and ran outside to where I had left the woman who I then noticed was soaked in her own blood and was as pale as a ghost. At this point she asked me to look after her baby and told me that she saw that I would protect her with my life, so I agreed, and she died with this one in her arms, I then took her into the house and burned it down with matches that I found before heading back to Magnolia that was a week ago".

Tek nodded "Okay, that makes sense, now what is this all about?" Natsu growled "The ones who were shouting at me have it in their minds that I am not mature enough to look after a child and it is just dumb luck that she has survived this week, they also want to take her off me and give her to an orphanage" Tek growled and Ruby scowled, Tek turned to the guild and released some of his aura causing a lot of them to flinch back "Natsu, take her and go home, I'll make sure that none of the one's who want to take her away will follow, if they try well they will feel what an angry dragon feels like" Natsu nodded as Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and formed it into her Sniper form, she then aimed it at Erza "You will not move forward or I will shoot you".

All of the Beacon Students and teacher were looking at Ruby in shock as Natsu started to Leave, Makarov then raised his voice "Natsu as Guild master, I order you to give up that child" Natsu sneered at him and was about to respond when Tek spoke up "Belay that order Natsu, as Heir of Fairy Tail, I order you to follow what your heart tells you" Natsu nodded as he and Happy rushed out of the guild, Makarov and Tek were having an intense stare down "Why did you override my order?" "Because this way Natsu is still a member of Fairy Tail" "What do mean by that?" "I mean that you don't know what a Protective Dragon is willing to do".

Yang final broke the silence "Ruby what has gotten into you?" "Whilst I was training with Sensei he told me about dragon slayers, it is not just a title or a magic, a Dragon Slayer is essentially a dragon in a human form, so they have the same instincts, same mating rituals, same rules and laws, and Natsu has adopted that little girl as his hatchling, this essentially means that he would kill anyone who tried to separate her from him and it is the same reason that Velvet is glaring at Makarov so hard I'm surprised he hasn't set alight" everyone turned to Velvet who ignored them and continued to glare at Makarov, Blake was the first to click "So essentially when Erza, Lucy an Gray attempted to take the child, they set off the instincts into overdrive" Ruby nodded as she keep Crescent Rose aimed at Erza.

Blake turned the other beacon students "I don't know about you lot but I'm supporting my leader in her decision" she turned to Ruby "I'm going to see Natsu and his baby girl for a few hours, we'll have to catch up another time" Ruby nodded as Blake flipped over her and ran out of the guild, Yang and Weiss looked at each other before nodding and going to Ruby's side "We have your back Rubs" "We'll help you and the barbarian dolt" Ruby grinned at her team mates before turning back to Erza "So are you going to try anything or can I put my sniper away".

Erza requipped her sword back into her subspace and glared at Ruby "I don't like it but you aren't giving me much choice" "Damn right I'm not and who cares if you like it or not, you are not in charge, you can't make decisions for other guild members and I don't care what you have in your head, you will not interfere with Natsu and his child" "SHE IS NOT HIS CHILD" "YES SHE IS, HE HAS ADOPTED HER, SHE IS HIS HATCHLING AND IF YOU TRY TO INTERFER HE WILL KILL YOU AND THAT IS IF I DON'T GET TO YOU FIRST" everyone stared at Ruby is shock except Tek whose eyes were gleaming with pride "Well said Ruby, now the rest of you can damn well think on your actions because if you continue on like this I will remove you all from Fairy Tail, we are a family, we support each other, we're was that family to support Natsu on a major decision in his life, oh wait they were telling him that he wasn't allowed his daughter" Tek then moved towards the door "Come Ruby let's go see Natsu" "Yes Sensei" and with that they left with Yang and Weiss not far behind.

Velvet continued to glare at Makarov for a few more minutes before turning to Ren "Shadow, are you coming?" He nodded and turned to Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy "Terra and I will go ahead, we'll see you soon" the three nodded as Velvet and Ren walked out of the Guild. Jaune looked to be deep in thought before turning to Pyrrha and Nora "Let's go and catch up to our teammate" they nodded as the rest of Team CVFY joined them, everyone else watched in shock before a false cough had them all turning to see a Young Blonde in the corner "You are all in deep shit".

Most looked at her in shock and the ones who did know her paled and gulped all except Wendy who cheerfully skipped forward "Hello Haha-Sama, how are you today?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face, the Blonde's form changed into that of an adult and she smiled down on Wendy "I am fine my little Dragon, a little pissed off at most of your Guildmates but otherwise I'm great, how about you?" Wendy gave a grin that showed her Dragonic fangs "I'm great Haha-Sama, I have been practicing my Dragon Slayer Magic so that I will be able to train with Nīsan when he came back" the blonde grinned and kisses her on the forehead "Good girl, now I'd like you to take Bisca, Alzack, Mira, Lisanna and Cana with you to Natsu's place, can you do that for me?" Wendy nodded and grabbed the named people who followed her out of the Guild.

The Blonde then turned back to the Guild as her eyes landed on the other two Dragon Slayers "Raijin, Mineral, you should join Hurricane" the two slayers shook their heads and grinned "No thank you Haha-Sama, we would prefer to watch the show first, then we'll go" she smiled at them with motherly affection "Very well". The Blonde turned to Makarov "You have truly shown yourself to be foolish this time third" Makarov paled and sighed as Ozpin spoke "Mavis?" Mavis smiled at him "Hello Richard, welcome to Fairy Tail, sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances" Ozpin chuckled "It is a pleasure to meet you First Master" "And you and your students too, though I will admit that the young Rose has caught my attention" Oz smiled "She has a habit of doing that" Mavis and most of the Beacon group chuckled at that "I'll get back to you soon Oz, I need to go and verbally tear out my Guild" and with that she turned to the now sweating and pale Guild.

(Natsu's Home-5 Minutes Later)

Natsu sniffed the air and grinned as he turned to Happy "Hey Hap, open the door for our guests will ya?" Happy grinned "Aye Sir" he flew over to the door and opened it to see Ruby, Tek, Yang, Weiss and Blake "Heya folks, welcome" Blake smirked "Hello Happy, if Natsu in?" Happy nodded and motioned for them to come in, they quickly complied. Tek looked around before turning to Natsu "Hey Pyro, do you mind if I expand the place to fit everyone who is coming?" Natsu grinned "Not a problem Eclipse" Tek grinned back as he pushed his hands outwards and magically the room expanded t be about quadruple the original size, Tek nodded and sat down. Yang was the one to break the silence "So, how's it Yanging?".

Tek snorted as Natsu laughed "Doing good Yang, thank you for asking" Ruby chuckled "Sooooo, how have things been since we left 2 months ago?" Yang laughed as Blake growled and Weiss hid a snicker "Blakey, has been having some difficulties controlling her urges" Tek raised an eyebrow "What types of urges?" Blake blushed "Primal, Sensual, possibly Sexual" Tek nodded "They are all linked, **Take-Over** means that you become one with the beasts within you, like Slayers become one with their inner Dragon, I think you may be experiencing something similar". Blake nodded thoughtfully as they others blinked at his well thought out explanation "You seemed to come to that conclusion quickly"

Tek raised his eyebrow at Weiss "It's not all that difficult to figure out, Blake was already a Faunus, so adding another beast spirit into her just gave her another attribute…maybe not attribute, think of it as doors in Blake's mind, she has Human, Faunus and now Grimm" Weiss looked thoughtful "So, instead of the normal two doors that she would see, she sees one for each Soul she has" Tek nodded "That's ingenious" Tek smirked "That's magic" Weiss grinned "So how does your magic work then, I'm only asking because if I can understand your magic" "Your own will be easier to use, I guess…our type of magic is an extreme form of Energy Manipulation" Yang looked interested "You mean like Professor Goodwitch?" Tek nodded "In a way, her manipulation is only accessible through the means of a focus, example her wand, our magic is more dangerous as it uses our entire body as a conduit".


	5. Chapter 5: Slayers and Family

_**RWBY-Mages and Students**_

(Dragneel House)

Tekuya and Team Ruby looked up as Natsu walked into the room with the baby in his arms, Blake got up and strolled over to his side, she carefully and slowly, as not to aggravate Natsu, lifted the baby out of his arms and into her own, she carefully rocked her back and forth as the baby gurgled happily at her. Natsu smiled at her as the others grinned, this was the seen that the other people who supported Natsu walked in on "Well Pyro, Blake, you've certainly moved fast" the two looked up from the baby and blushed at the looks they were being given.

Blake sat down with the baby as Natsu went over to invite his guests in, Velvet and Ren grinned at him and he blushed under their gaze, Ruby gasped "I forgot to ask, what was the baby's name?" Natsu grinned at her "Ruby Rose meet Akari Joy Dragneel" Tek grinned "Perfect name, Akari means Sacred Fire, so we have the first in a new generation of Dragon Slayers" Natsu, Ren, Yang, Wiess and Velvet grinned at him as another knock on the door was heard "Come on in Sis, and bring the others with you" "Yes Nīsan" and with that Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Alzack, Bisca and Asuka all walked into the house.

They looked around in confusion "Is this house bigger on the inside?" Tek nodded "A few Expansion charms do a lot of good" The others chuckled as they sat down on the expanded couch "So, it's nice to see you two again after two months, how was your romantic getaway?" Tek rolled his eyes "You're just unhappy that Akari has a favourite already" Everyone turned to Blake who was happily playing with the gurgling and squealing Akari, she turned when she felt the stares and looked at them "What?" they all chuckled and turned back to each other.

Tek smirked at Mira who pouted for a second before grinning "Well, Akari has a mom, she needs a favourite aunt" Tek chuckled "Maybe, but don't cry if she isn't happy with you" Mira stuck her tongue out at him and went to pick her up out of Blake's arms, Blake held her close and hissed, Mira backtracked "What?" Natsu rushed over to Blake and rubbed a hand down her back "It's okay, no one will hurt her, it's okay" slowly but surely after a few moments Blake released her tight, protective hold over Akari and apologised to Mira "Sorry about that, my instincts have been on overdrive lately" Mira smiled "No harm, no fowl, do you mind if I hold her?".

Blake blushed "See's not my Daughter, why are you asking for my permission?" they all rolled their eyes "Because, your instincts are saying otherwise so we have to ask" Blake blushed again and handed Akari over to Mira, Akari decided to let it be known that she wasn't happy with that and started crying and screaming, Mira quickly handed her over to the nearest female to her which in this case was Wendy, Akari instantly stopped crying and looked at Wendy in fascination "So, why isn't she crying at Wendy?" Tek chuckled "She has latched onto the familiar magic".

Everyone turned to him and he coughed and got into what Ruby called his 'teacher mode' "You see children raised by magicals often latch onto the magic of the parent, Natsu has had her for over a week, so she has latched onto his magic type, which several people in this room have, so if she is held by them, she will connect with them". Mira nodded then frowned as she thought of something "So why does she connect to Blake?" Tek smiled "Ah, I was wondering which of you would ask, it is simple, Blake, being a Faunus, has an innate connection to her animal, the cat in her has extremely maternal instincts, and the baby latched onto her protective nature and magic, this allowed the bond to connect".

Ruby nodded "So Akari latched onto the feelings of protectiveness that Blake has been releasing all day around her, so that she could feel safe and let the bond form between them" every Beacon student in the room looked at her in amazement as Tekuya grinned with pride "That is correct Ruby" Weiss blinked at her partner "How do you figure that out? at Beacon you struggled so much unless you were in combat" Ruby grinned at her then turned to Tek with a dazzling smile "I had an amazing teacher" Tek hid a smirk and covered his eyes "Ruby, what did I say about those overpowered light spells" Ruby giggled.

Natsu and the other slayers let out a growl about half an hour later, during this time everyone has held little Akari with the support of Blake, Natsu and the other Slayers, at the approaching person, Natsu handed Akari to Blake "Watch her for me" "Of course" Natsu, Tekuya and Ren all walked out of the house. Bisca blinked "What was that about?" Wendy answered "Erza is here" everyone looked at her with wide eyes "Are you serious?" "Has she no brain at all" Ruby stood up and opened the black door, her sniper in her hand "I'll be back soon" and with that she jumped up and disappeared.

(Outside-Ruby's Perspective)

Ruby jumped from tree to tree silently until she caught sight of Erza standing opposite to the slayers, she aimed her rifle and watched carefully 'no one is harming that baby'.

(Outside Slayers Perspective)

The three slayers walked into the clearing and glared at Erza, Natsu growled "What are you doing here Titania?" Erza flinched back from the use of her alias "Natsu, please listen to reason" she was cut off by growls from the slayers "No, you listen Titania, I am keeping my baby girl, nothing you or anyone else will do will change that, I have my siblings to help me" "Siblings?" Natsu smirked "All Slayers classify as siblings" Erza's eyes widened as Ren and Tek smirked, Natsu started sniffing the air and froze "Everyone, you need to leave this area" Tek and Ren sniffed the air, Ren froze and Tek's eyes widened.

Erza glanced at them in confusion "What?" Natsu turned to Erza with fear in his eyes "Erza, if you don't want to die, leave this area" Erza saw the fear and her determination rose "Natsu, I may not agree with your decisions…but you have never led me wrong, Ren, Tekuya, if what you three are smelling is that dangerous then we have to go and defend the baby" Ren looked at her for a moment before nodded he then turned to Tekuya "Eclipse?" Tekuya turned to him "Shadow, take Erza with you and explain the situation to Hurricane, I'll stay, the scent is familiar to me" Ren nodded and motioned to Erza to follow, Erza looked at Natsu and Tekuya once more before uttering "Be careful" and rushing off after Ren.

"You should go back to Flower" Ruby dropped down from the tree "Not a chance, I am your apprentice I go where you go" A deep baritone laugh echoed through the clearing as a man in black walked out of the tree line "Oh, you got yourself one feisty apprentice kiddo" Tek snorted and raised an eyebrow "And you didn't?" the man chuckled "Oh I did, I had two very feisty apprentices, and I still wouldn't want to be on their bad sides" Tek winced "Fair point, so why are you here?" "Can't I pop in to see you every so often" Tekuya shrugged "I guess but you generally don't so" The man winced "Sorry Kiddo".

Tek rolled his eyes as Ruby spoke up "Sensei, who is he?" Natsu looked at Tek as well waiting for the answer, the man seemed familiar to him "That is my Father, Zeref Dragneel" Ruby looked between them noting the similarities and Natsu's eyes had widened and was staring at Zeref "D-Dragneel?" Zeref smiled as he looked at him "Hello Natsu, my how powerful you have grown" Natsu stared at him in shock "S-so Dragneel is my actual name? the one my birthparents gave me?" Zeref nodded with a smile "The one our parents gave you and me" Natsu took a step back in shock "Our? That means?" Zeref nodded "Hello Brother"

 _ **By Tekuya Vermilion**_


	6. Chapter 6: Zeref at Natsu's House

**AN: Hey Guys, Girls and anyone out there that is Gender Fluid, Tekky here, now I have an Announcement, thanks to an Update on Dueling Book, people have the ability to create their own Custom cards, so some of mine have now been added to that site, if you wish to find them, go on to Dueling Book, look up Custom cards and look for cards made by Tekuya_Vermilion654, I do not own RWBY or Fairy Tail, I do own Tekuya Vermilion, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Near Natsu's House)

Natsu was just stood there with a look of complete shock on his face, Tek shook his head "So, why are you here Dad?" Zeref smiled at Ruby before turning to Tekuya "I'm here because whilst I'm around, you, Mavis or Zera, my curse doesn't seem to take effect, I was hoping I could stay for a bit" Tek stared at him for a second, reminding Zeref of Mavis before nodding "you can have one of the guest rooms at my place for a while".

Zeref smiled "Thank you Tekuya" Tek shrugged "No problem Dad, would you like to see Wendy again?" Zeref's eyes widened "W-Wendy? My little princess? She's here?" Tek smirked and nodded "Come with us but do not upset Natsu's daughter". Zeref turned to Natsu "I'm an Uncle as well as a Father?" Natsu broke out of his shock and scratched his head sheepishly "Yea, I may have adopted a little girl" Zeref grinned "Good on you, Little Bro, let's go say hi to my niece and my Daughter".

The group began to walk towards Natsu's house, Zeref turned to Ruby "So you are Tekuya's Apprentice?" she turned to him, looked him directly in the eyes and nodded "I am, what about it?" Zeref let out a laugh "You are definitely like his mother and her Sister, such fire" Ruby blinked "What?". Tekuya let out a laugh "He was testing you, to see what kind of person I would take as an apprentice".

Ruby pouted at Zeref "That was mean" Zeref blinked "You pout like Mavis too, be careful Tekuya, a woman with a pout this powerful is dangerous" Tek rolled his eyes "I know father, you should see her Light Spells, she doesn't even have to chant" Ruby sent him a beaming grin and Zeref chuckled "I see what you mean, have you begun teaching her Fairy Spells yet?" both Natsu and Tekuya stopped dead, Ruby looked confused.

Tekuya turned to Zeref "Why would I be teaching her Fairy Spells Father?" Zeref blinked "Because, as a Master, you have to teach her the magic she wanted to learn and then 1 Magic you own, you can't teach her Ankerserum or Dark Dragon Slayer Magic, so it has to be Fairy". Tek scoffed "I could teach her Secret Circle Magic" Zeref rolled his eyes "I expect, you'll be teaching her that too" Tek sighed "You know me too well Father, which is interesting given that you haven't really been here" Zeref winced.

(Natsu's House-A few minutes later)

Wendy perked up but then frowned in confusion "I smell my Brothers and Ruby and another scent, it is familiar to me but I don't recognise it" everyone blinked at her and then at the door as Natsu, Tekuya, Ruby and a man in a black robe walked in, Natsu grinned "Hey everyone, I'd like you all to meet my Brother". Everyone stared at Natsu "BROTHER?" Natsu nodded "This is my Brother, we were separated when our parents died" everyone smiled at him "Welcome, would you like to join Fairy Tail? Any Brother of Natsu's is a friend and family to all of us".

Zeref grinned mysteriously but froze as he sensed a familiar magic, Tek and Wendy both turned to the blonde woman who had just appeared "Hello Mother" "Hey Haha-Sama, does that mean Raijin and Mineral are on their way?" Mavis smiled at them "Hello my children, yes your siblings are on their way" Mavis looked around the room only to freeze when she saw Zeref. Zeref smiled at her "Hello Mavis, long time, no see" Mavis glared and walked over to him and poked him on the chest "And who's fault is that, Mr I will disappear for god knows how long, leaving my wife and children behind".

Zeref winced again "I was trying to find my Brother, and I have found him now, I won't be leaving again" Mavis stared at him for a second "So who was it?" Zeref smirked and wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulder "Mavis, meet my Baby Brother, Natsu, Natsu meet my Wife, Mavis" Natsu and Mavis stared at each other in shock. Wendy looked at Zeref "Who are you?" Zeref smiled painfully "Don't you know?" Wendy frowned "Your scent is familiar, it's like my Brothers…and Mothers…Dad?" Zeref grinned "Hello Princess, you're all grown up".

Tek grinned "Welcome back Dad" everyone was blinking "What? How is he yours and Wendy's Dad but Natsu's Brother?" Mavis chuckled causing everyone to look at her "Because, my Husband is Immortal, as are his children and his Brother, both Natsu and Zeref are over 400 years old, my children are 112 and 113 years old, both were teleported to this time zone by myself and Zeref". Bisca blinked "So…this is the great and infamous Zeref, the Black Wizard?" Zeref nodded "That's me but I'm not the only Wizard to hold the title of the Black Wizard, my Apprentice held it as well, isn't that right Black Wizard Mavis?".

Everyone turned to Mavis who sighed, her expression turned cold and calculating and her clothing shimmered until it became her Black Wizard clothes ( **AN: Fairy Tail Zero** ) "Hello, I am the black wizard Mavis" Zeref grinned and Tek looked between the two, a mischievous grin appeared on his face "Mom, I didn't know you had a Gothic Lolita outfit, and Dad, I didn't know that you were a secret Lolicon" both Zeref and Mavis turned to him with mixed expressions of Outrage and Embarrassment as Tekuya, Wendy and Natsu all collapsed laughing.

This was the scene that Gajeel and Laxus walked into, they blinked at their First Master and a man they haven't met before but his scent was familiar staring in outrage at Natsu, Wendy and Tekuya who were all lying on their backs laughing. "Pyro, Hurricane, Eclipse, why is mother wearing a Gothic Lolita costume?". Mavis groaned "Please Raijin, don't you and Mineral start, this is my Black Wizard outfit" Laxus looked ta her and nodded "So, who is your friend here?" Zeref turned to them "Hello, I am Zeref Dragneel, Mavis's Husband and Natsu's Brother, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance".

Laxus and Gajeel blinked "What? How?" Tek grinned "And he is mine and Wendy's father" Gajeel blinked and Laxus shook his head "So, as we are classified as your siblings" Wendy grinned "Natsu is all of our Uncle" Laxus facepalmed. Zeref walked over to Natsu "Do you trust me Brother?" Natsu stared at him and nodded, Zeref nodded and placed his hands against Natsu's head "Release Memory Seals 1 to 5, Activate bond, Black Wizard to Dragon King, return Dragon King Dragneel".

Zeref let go of Natsu's head and all of the Dragon Slayers in the room held their heads in pain for a second before letting go and looking to each other before looking back at Zeref "Thank you, King Dragneel of Humankind for releasing my comrades and I from our Blocks, Dragon Kind owes you a debt of gratitude. Zeref shook his head "There is no debt between Brothers King Dragneel of Dragonkind" Natsu grinned and patted him on the shoulder before turning to his kin "Report, names and ranks".

Wendy stood "Marvell, The Sky Empress and a member of your honour guard, my King" Gajeel walked to Wendy's side "Redfox, the Iron Emperor, and a member of your honour guard, my King", Laxus stood next "Raijin, King of the Lightning Dragons, Commander of your Armies, my King". Ren stood "Kage, Noble of the Shadow Dragons and Assassin in your Armies, my King" Velvet stood "Chikyū, Noble of the Earth Dragons and Healer in your Armies, my King".

Tekuya stood and sighed "Dāku, King of the Dark Dragons, Son of Catastrophe, the Dragon-God of Darkness, Brother of…Acnologia, the Dark Dragon of the Apocalypse, at your service, my King" Ruby stood "Ruby, Daughter of Summer, Apprentice of the King of Dark Dragons, at your Service, my King". Natsu smiled and nodded at Ruby "You are a member of both Kinds, I, king of the Dragons do hereby name you, Ruby Rose, Dragon-Kin" Ruby beamed at him and he chuckled before turning to Tekuya "I see what you mean about those Light Spells" Tekuya nodded.

* * *

 **AN:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"Telepathy"

 **"Spells"**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Beacon

**AN: Hey people, Tek here, Just reminding you that I do not own Fairy Tail or RWBY, I do own the character Tekuya Vermilion though, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Fairy Tail-Main Hall-3 Weeks Later)

Ruby and her group stood in the Main Hall, Richard Ozpin shook Makarov's hand "It has been great to see you again my friend" Makarov had tears in his eyes "And you my friend, call if you need anything" Richard nodded, Makarov then turned to Ruby "Ruby, my dear Granddaughter, I gift you with a communication Lacrima, call often" Ruby nodded and took the Lacrima. Tekuya turned to Ruby "Well Ruby, I would ask that you wear that armour as often as possible and I ask that even if it doesn't interest you, you learn as much as possible in your classes".

Ruby smiled "Of course Sensei, I will try harder in class and I will wear this armour whenever I can, it would be a blight against you and Master Mavis otherwise, it has been an honour to be your apprentice Sensei" Tekuya smiled "You are and always will be my apprentice Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, you are always welcome here at Fairy Tail, we are your family, bring your Father with you next time and your Uncle and we shall introduce them to our magic".

Ruby nodded with a giggle "I will, I promise Sensei" Tekuya opened his arms and she rushed into them, He kissed her on the top of the head and she giggled against his chest, Blake leaned into a hug from Natsu with little Akari in her arms. Tekuya frowned for a minute before clicking his fingers "Idea" everyone looked at him as he let go of Ruby and placed his hands in front of him " **Dimension Hole, Secret Materials Dimension** " a hole appeared in front of him and he placed his hand in the hole.

After a minute he pulled his hand out of the hole holding a weird crystal, the hole closed and Tekuya grinned "Come with me" the lot of them followed him as he led them down to the secret room with the giant doors, he turned to the wall opposite the doors and placed the crystal against the wall. He placed his hand against the crystal " **Alchemical Transfiguration, Expanded Doorway, Dimension Grimm, Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office, Back Room** " the crystal glowed as it molded and expended until it became a large doorway shape.

Tek sighed " **12 Layer, Secret Circle, Dimension Gateway, Grimm Dimension, Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office, Back Room** " the portal opened and expended and shaped until it perfectly fit in the shape of the doorway, it then latched onto the crystal, Tek fell to one knee. Ruby rushed to his side and he patted her on the arm "Sorry, that took more out of me than I thought it would but this doorway and its counterpart in the back room of the Headmaster's Office will never fade as long as I live".

Richard smiled "Thank you Tekuya, come around some time, it would be nice to just sit and have a talk with you" Tek nodded with a grin "Of course Professor, I would be happy to, and this way Master Makarov and my parents can come through and talk to you" Zeref nodded "I'll release both Mavis and your Aunt Zera soon Tekuya, it has been nice to meet you Richard" Richard nodded "And you as well Zeref". The group walked through the portal in single file.

(Beacon Academy-Headmaster's Office)

Richard walked into his office from the back room, his students and Glynda following him, he blinked at the sight of Qrow and Winter snogging on his Desk, he coughed. Both jumped away from each other and looked at him "Professor? I didn't think you'd be back yet, you didn't call" Winter was just blushing as Weiss stared at her with a demanding expression, Ruby walked over to Qrow before slapping him round the head, Qrow blinked "What was that for?" Ruby raised an eyebrow "A few things, the first, is that you didn't tell me that you were my Father".

Everyone stared at the two in shock, Yang walked forwards "What, Ruby" Ruby shook her head "I have nothing in common with Uncle Tai Yang, but I look like Qrow and my Summer" Yang looked between the two and her eyes widened. Ruby then glared at Qrow "And the second thing that slap was for is, you are snogging my partner's older sister and you didn't tell me" Ruby stopped for a second before turning to Weiss "You could end up being my Aunt".

Weiss blinked "Huh, I guess I could, fair enough" Ruby nodded and turned to Winter "Hello, my name is Ruby Rose, I am Qrow's daughter, it's nice to meet you" Winter blinked then chuckled "Hello Ruby, I am Winter Schnee, Weiss's older Sister, it is nice to meet you as well". Ruby turned to them all "Professor, we need to head back to our dorm room, Dad, can you give us the Homework for the last couple of months?" Qrow nodded and handed Ruby four sets of homework before Team RWBY left the Office.

(A few minutes later)

Tekuya, Laxus and Natsu rushed into the Office, Akari was lying in Natsu's arms, Richard blinked "What is wrong Tekuya?" Tek turned to him "Ruby is in trouble, my emblem alerts me of such situations" the three then rushed out of the Office, following Ruby's scent.

(The same time-Beacon Academy)

Ruby growled at Cardin Winchester "Now tell us where you went or she gets it" Ruby looked at Blake who was glaring, a sword against her throat, the sword was coated in Black Dust so it bypassed aura, Weiss was lying on the ground with a slice along her side, Yang was standing protectively over her "How about I kick all your asses?" Cardin lifted his arm and through a punch at her. She closed her eyes, knowing that if she fought back, Blake would be seriously hurt, but no pain came.

She opened her eyes to see an arm holding Cardin's, she turned to see Tekuya glaring at Cardin, Cardin turned to him only to cringe at the Dark aura flowing off of him "Do not. touch. Ruby" he then slammed his fist into Cardin's face sending him flying down the corridor, he slammed into the wall causing a crater, he then fell to the ground unconscious. Ruby turned to see Natsu passing Akari to Blake before he through the member with the black dust down the corridor, he then incinerated the blade.

Laxus held the other two by their heads, this was the scene that Richard, Qrow, Glynda and Winter arrived to, Tekuya turned to them and Richard saw both of his parents in him in that moment "Professor Ozpin, as the official mentor of Ruby Rose, Dragon-Kin, I demand to know why she and her teammates were attacked upon arriving here at Beacon Academy, I also demand an honour fight with all four members of the assaulting team, my partner will be Natsu".

Richard sighed "As soon as they have recovered, were is Mr Dove's sword?" Natsu growled, Tekuya sighed "It was coated in Black Dust, so Natsu incinerated it as it was being held against Miss Belladonna's neck" Ozpin nodded "I see, Team Cardinal you all have detention and are on your final warning, anymore problems and you will be expelled from Beacon Academy". The conscious members paled "What about them attacking us?".

Tekuya looked down his nose at them "My name is Tekuya Vermilion, friend of the Royal families of Vale, Vacuo, Menagerie, Mistral and Atlas, if you want to try and fight me politically, you will lose". The others stared at him in shock were as Team Cardinal's conscious members fainted, Ozpin sighed "Glynda, can you take them up to the Hospital Wing, Tekuya, Laxus and Natsu, you can stay here for a while, if you wish" Tek grinned "Thank you Richard" Oz nodded at him.

(Beacon Academy-Dining Hall)

Team RWBY, CVFY and JNPR sat with the three Dragon Slayers and baby Akari, one of the other students finally grew the courage to walk over, she smiled at Blake who wasn't hiding her ears and was holding Akari with a smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Varona, is she yours?" Blake looked up in surprise at the blonde in front of her before blushing and shaking her head "No, she is Natsu's" she tilted her head to the Pink haired Dragon Slayer next to her.

Ruby grinned "What she isn't saying is that because of her instincts and her protective nature, Akari here has latched onto her like a mother, so technically, yes, she is Blake's adopted daughter" Blake blushed and looked back down at Akari who was staring at her with what could only be classified as Love, Blake smiled and cooed at Akari who giggled. The others grinned at her before turning back to Varona "Hello I am Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, these are my teammates Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long"

Jaune grinned "I'm Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR, these are my teammates Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren", Coco smiled "My name is Coco Adel, leader of Team CVFY, these are my teammates Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi". Tek grinned "Hi, I'm Tekuya Vermilion, I lead no team, these are my brothers Natsu Dragneel and Laxus Dreyer, and Natsu's adopted daughter Akari Dragneel". Varona tilted her head and looked at them curiously, she was about to respond when the doors opened.

Everyone turned to see a young lady with Blue Hair and brown eyes, she looked around and grinned at the Dragon Slayers "Big Brother" Tekuya waved "Hello Wen, why are you here?" Wendy's smiled disappeared and she walked over with a cold expression that reminded the slayers of Mavis, she stopped in front of them and placed her hands on her hips "You. Left. Me. Behind. Why?" she began tapping her foot as the three slayers paled, Tekuya thought of something quickly, he turned to Varona "And here is our fourth member Wendy Marvell, my baby Sister".

Varona nodded looking at Wendy who looked back at her with a tilted head "Hello, I am Varona" Wendy grinned "Hi, I'm Wendy, Tekuya's younger Sister, it's nice to meet you" Wendy then turned to Ruby "Hello again Ruby, how is Tek treating you?" everyone looked between Tek and Ruby curiously as Tek glared at Wendy. Ruby blushed "Sensei is treating me brilliantly as always, why?" Wendy smiled "Just curious".

Varona coughed "So who is your leader? and what is your team name?" the four slayers looked at each other and grinned "We are all members of Team DRGN and I'm the Leader" the others looked at Natsu and nodded "He is a great Team Leader" "Natsu has never let us down" "And we would follow him to the ends of Remnant". Varona smiled "You must be a good leader, to inspire such loyalty from your teammates, I wish I was like you, my team doesn't really respond to me very well".

The Dragon Slayers looked at each other in amusement before turning back to her "WE didn't get along well with each other, except Wendy, when we met, Natsu and I got into a brawl a few seconds into talking" Laxus picked up from there "And me and Natsu had a big fight several years back, this loyalty you see is built up from friendship and trust, they are the important factors in a team" Varona nodded, a thoughtful look on her face as she returned to her team.


End file.
